Sleeping Face
by Yashirin
Summary: what does yamamoto think when he sees Gokudera sleeping ?


Gokudera is sleeping…

This bus driver really drives slowly… or should I say carefully? Anyways, this is a good chance to lengthen my time with Gokudera! By the way, Gokudera and I went to the amusement park. It was just the two of us but it was fun! We really burned ourselves out, that's why Gokudera is sleeping on my shoulder. I forgot to mention! Today is me and Gokudera's Anniversary. Yup~! We've been together, as in dating, for a year now. Haha~ looking back at it, being with Gokudera is the best! Our first date, first kiss and first H… everything that has got to do with Gokudera is the best! Even if there are times we fight, it's alright, we still make up and it sorta brings us closer together~!

Gokudera is huggable…

After hundreds of times sleeping with him, I somehow memorized Gokudera's sleeping patterns. Most of the time, when we're on the same bed, he sleeps with his body facing sideways and he doesn't face me, it's as if he doesn't want to see me my face but even so he still puts himself close enough for body contact and sometimes he even let me hug him. Ah! Gokudera's really warm! There are also times that because I want to feel more of Gokudera, I suddenly hug him too tight and then he'll get mad. But even if he gets mad and tells me to _stop being so fucking close_, he doesn't actually pull away from me. Haha~ Gokudera's just shy and that what makes him so irresistible~!

Gokudera's timid but honest…

As I was saying, Gokudera sleeps with not facing me. But you know what? There was one time after our rather _vigorous activity_, we both slept as usual, and then I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt Gokudera shifting his position. I could sense that he was staring at me even though my eyes were closed… Guess what Gokudera did? Hahaha! He actually brought himself closer to nuzzle on my chest and hug me! Sweet right? What's more is, he talks in his sleep, he calls my name – or sometimes it's baseball nut – and then he'll have a gentle smile spread across his face. There are also times when I pretend to sleep and Gokudera would wake up late at night or wake up too early. And when that really ultra rare occasion happens, Gokudera would play with my hair and he mumbles stuff to himself that I can't really understand because his voice is soft, so different from his usual one. To be honest, when he strokes my hair and speaks like that, it's like a lullaby and minutes after, I'll be sleeping again.

Gokudera looks so cute when sleeping…

Almost forgot! Gokudera's face when he's sleeping! His eyebrows are calm, not furrowed. His lips are slightly parted, not pouting. His closed eyes looks peaceful not pissed off. His hair would slightly cover his face, and because of that I developed a strange hobby. If I have the chance, – mostly when he's sleeping because he wouldn't let me touch – I would fondle with Gokudera's hair (like what I'm doing right now). Whenever I see his features, I constantly wanna caress it (sometimes I do though at times when I can't help it anymore).

I wanna kiss Gokudera right now…

Most of the times, it's really hard to control myself in front of Gokudera, especially when he looks vulnerable like this. I want to kiss Gokudera, embrace him and touch him and tell him I love him. I want to kiss him until practically his source of air is my kisses. I want to embrace him tightly until he feels like he'll suffocate more without it. I want to touch him until his body memorizes and responds only to my heat. I want to tell him I love him until only my voice plays over and over in his mind.

I'm the only one…

It's obvious that Gokudera is really friendly when it comes to his Tenth. It's always_Tenth this_, or _Tenth that_. He puts him first before anyone else, and gets protective concerning him. Gokudera looks like he's having a lot of fun when he's with Tsuna. Although Tsuna looks like his top priority, I'm OK with it. After all, his so-called Tenth can not kiss him like I can. His so-called Tenth can't embrace him like I can. And his so-called Tenth can't touch him like I can. There are tons of things that only I have the privilege of, not Tsuna, not the uncle from the infirmary, not even Gokudera's sister, not anyone, only _me_. They don't have the privilege of getting followed by Gokudera's lovely emerald eyes. They don't get to be called by Gokudera in an affectionate tone of voice. They don't get to see how Gokudera clumsily seeks my attention. I can go on and on about this but what I'm trying to say is I can list a lot of things on why I have the upper hand than other people. But the top reason of why I have the advantage is because… No one can love Gokudera like I can.

Yawn.

I'm getting sleepy for thinking too much. For the time being, I should rest a bit too. I guess leaning on Gokudera's head is fine (because it's one of my privileges~!). I'm tired as well.

_Baseball nut!_

I can hear Gokudera's voice.

_Baseball nut._

Didn't I lean on Gokudera's head? But this feels like Gokudera's shoulder

_Jeez. So troublesome._

Ah~ He's playing with my hair.

_Don't just do whatever you want._

I want to wake up but I'm really really sleepy.

_Hey._

So sleepy.

_Yamamoto._

He's calling my name sweetly.

…

_I love you._

Haha~ I know.

I just remembered! That's what he always say whenever he thinks I'm asleep~

* * *

><p>so yeah~ this is the face series~! i hope you guys enjoy it because I did~! yamagoku is love~! xD<p>

anyway, this is the only series im gonna put since the rest is in my deviantart account~~ so if you have time please go and read Smiling Face and Crying Face~ and if you don't have a DA account you can always put the comments here~! goodnight to all!

Yashirin. 03.23.11


End file.
